


Where is Everything?!

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Reader, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: You thought it’d be funny to hide Peter’s stuff. He didn’t agree.
Relationships: Peter Quill & Reader
Kudos: 8





	Where is Everything?!

“Hey, have you seen my blue shirt?” Peter asked you as you walked by his door.

“No, why?” you say, feigning innocence. You knew exactly where it was. After all, you were the one who hid it, and a few other items of his. You didn’t really have a good reason for doing so, you were just bored and thought it’d be funny to see how long it would take him to notice the pattern.

"I can’t find it. Or my belt with the red stripe.” he tossed the pillow he had been looking under back down on the bed in frustration.

“Weird, but I’m sure they’ll turn up.” you say, hiding a smirk and turning to leave.

“Yeah, maybe.” You hear him sulk from behind you.

***

The next day Peter was heard yet again crying out in frustration in his quarters. “Ugh! Where is it?!” 

You poke your head in the door. “What?” You wondered which item he was looking for now. Since yesterday you had also hidden his lava lamp, comb, and all his pens.

“I can’t find my comb.” he answered.

“You use a comb?” you snarked, giggling. You wondered how he had managed to not notice the lava lamp was missing first. Dude really wasn’t the most observant…

Peter rolled his eyes. “Ha. So funny.”

“You’ve been misplacing a lot a stuff lately.”

“No I haven’t!“ He protested, "It was right here! It’s like my stuff is just… disappearing!”

“Sure Peter. Your stuff is just evaporating into thin air,” you laugh.

Peter rolled his eyes and groaned. “If you’re not gonna help then just go away!” He went back to searching through his nightstand door.

“Rude!” You giggle, leaving him to search in vain.

***

The next day you decided to keep the prank going. When he wasn’t looking you snuck into his room and grabbed his left boot, leaving the right. You then hurried down the hall to hide it in an air vent you knew to be loose.

You were almost done removing the grate when you heard Peter behind you. “What are you doing?”

You jumped out of your skin, quickly turning around and attempting to hide the boot behind your back. “Um, nothing!”

Peter looked at you suspiciously. “Is that my boot? Are you hiding my boot in the air vent?”

“No…” you lied. 

Something seemed to click with Peter. Something not in your favor. “Wait, it was all you, wasn’t it?!” he said, his tone accusatory. 

Welp, now you’re caught. You’re toast. It was nice while it lasted. You didn’t even try to plead your innocence, just grinned warily at him with a nervous chuckle.

“You little brat!” He quickly lunged for you, making you drop the boot.

“Peter wait! No!” you cry out, soon succumbing to his attack. Peter was mercilessly drilling his fingers into your ribs, and you were drowning in your own laughter. 

“This is what you get for hiding my stuff!” Peter laughed menacingly.

You doubled over and tried to grab at his hands. “I’m sorry! Please!” You weren’t, but you could lie to stop your torment.

“Tell me where you put everything!” He demanded, grinning at your misfortune.

“Ack! I’m sorry!” Ok, maybe you were a little sorry. It got you into this mess, after all.

“Sorry doesn’t tell me where you hid my stuff!” Peter sing-sang, switching to tickling under your arms.

You squealed, and tried to push him away. Time to start spilling the beans. “Fine! Your shirt and belt are in the cargo hold!” you relented, desperate for your torture to cease.

“And?” Peter prompted, wiggling his fingers into your belly.

You laughter was loud and desperate now. You would have been surprised that the other’s didn’t hear your squeals, but right now you could only concentrate on making him stop. You tried to speak, “And you- your lava- your lamp is- ahaha! It-it’s- AHaha!”

Peter’s expression briefly changed to surprised. How had he not noticed his lava lamp was missing? Never mind. He turned his attention back to teasing you. “Aww, the poor baby can’t talk ‘cause she’s laughing too hard? That’s too bad. I’m not stopping until you tell me where everything is.”

“Peter! Please!” you beg, barely managing the words.

“You heard me! Where is my lamp?”

“ENGINE ROOM!” you manage to screech out, clutching at his wrists but unable to push him away. Maybe this prank wasn’t worth it?

He chuckled. “Good. And my comb?” 

“Free- Freeze- Ack! Stop it!” you whine.

“Nope, can’t do it. Still haven’t told me where everything is.” He grinned smugly.

He was so mean. You cry out, “FREEZER! Comb! AHHa!” before begging, “Please! That’s it! Stop it!” It wasn’t completely true, but he didn’t need to know that. Who needs pens anyway?

“You sure that’s all?” Peter teased.

Your cheeks were sore from laughing. “Yes! Yes! I’m sorry! Please!” Again, a lie, but you figured you had suffered enough. 

Peter relented, laughing at you as you leaned against the wall and caught your breath. “I suppose I’ll let you go then. But you’ll get it twice as bad if you try it again,” he warned.

You stuck out your tongue at him. “You suck.”

He merely shrugged his shoulders as he took off to retrieve the rest of his stuff. “You deserved it.”

You stayed there a moment more to catch your breath, considering where would be a good place to lay low for awhile. 

Man was he going to be pissed when he found out you hid all his socks.


End file.
